Monopoles are widely used in wireless communication. However, conventional monopoles have a high profile of quarter wavelengths, which is too high for some devices or applications which have limited space for housing an antenna. A number of monopolar patch antennae have thus been proposed. In this connection, although monopolar patch antennae can produce a vertical polarization, the gain of monopolar patch antennae is low, especially in the horizontal plane.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a patch antenna in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.